1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character generator for generating a character pattern corresponding to an inputted character code, and more particularly to a character generator suitable for generating a character pattern in continuous script.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional character generator, character patterns are stored in a read-only memory (ROM) at addresses assigned to respective character codes. Upon input of a character code, a corresponding character pattern is read out from ROM at a designated address.
A conventional character generator stores in ROM a single type of a character pattern for each character. Therefore, it is not possible to generate and select a variety of character patterns matching their succeeding and following character patterns for character pattern in continuous script, such as " " ("a") as shown in FIGS. 8 or 9.